ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Martha Connors
Martha Connors is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character is usually depicted as a supporting character of Spider-Man. She is the wife of Dr. Curt Connors, also known as the Lizard, and much of her character's story revolves around her constant suffering, yet perseverance through her husband's constant transformations. Publication history The character was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko and first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #6 (November 1963). Fictional character biography Sometime before her first appearance, Martha met and married surgeon and biologist Curt Connors. Together they had a son named Billy and their life seemed perfect. However, Curt, an amputee, was looking for a way to regrow lost limbs. Despite Martha's worrying for her husband's safety, Curt had transformed into a terrible lizard monster. Martha managed to meet up with Spider-Man who had encountered the Lizard already and she told her story to the wall-crawler prompting him to successfully cure Curt, albeit temporarily.The Amazing Spider-Man #6 During a major story arc, Martha and Billy were kidnapped by the Maggia branch led by Silvermane who wanted Curt to decipher an ancient tablet. Once again, Curt transformed into the Lizard and it took the combined effort Spider-Man and Human Torch save Martha and Billy who were happily reunited with a cured Curt. Curt would continue to transform into the Lizard, but each time Martha would stick by her husband.The Amazing Spider-Man #74-77 Sometime later, Curt mentions that Martha contracted cancer and had died due to the complications of her surgery.Spider-Man: Quality of Life #4 In a lead-up to the Dead No More: The Clone Conspiracy storyline, Martha was revived by Miles Warren, along with Billy who had also died, so that Curt could have a reason to work for him. Martha still works at New U Technologies.Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 4 #4''Amazing Spider-Man'' Vol. 4 #17 When New U Technologies suddenly breaks out in a melee, Martha and Billy are taken away by Curt who claims that he can cure their Carrion Virus.The Clone Conspiracy #5 Martha and Billy are injected with the lizard formula saving their lives, but now making them lizard-human hybrids.Clone Conspiracy Omega #1 Other versions Ultimate Marvel In the Ultimate Marvel Universe, Martha is renamed Doris Connors and had long since divorced her husband due to his experiments. She receives a letter from her husband explaining his actions.Ultimate Marvel Team-Up #10 Newspaper Strips In the Spider-Man newspaper strips, Martha is renamed Lydia Connors. In other media Television * Martha makes her animated debut in the Spider-Man, voiced by Peg Dixon. She is just named Mrs. Conner in this series. * She appears in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, voiced by Giselle Loren. This version is named Margaret Connors. * Martha Connors appears, with her name intact, in The Spectacular Spider-Man voiced by Kath Soucie. This version is a geneticist like her husband and is initially welcoming to Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy whom the Connors hired for internship. When Peter sold a photo of Spider-Man battling the Lizard to the Daily Bugle as seen in "Natural Selections," Martha lost all trust in Peter and fired him, even though Peter left no mention of Curt being the Lizard. In the episode "Blueprints", Norman Osborn later learns what happened between Peter and Martha when he has dinner with her and others to discuss an upcoming project. Upon some persuasion from Norman Osborn, Martha eventually rehires Peter. In the episode "Final Curtain," Martha and her family are forced to move to Florida after Miles Warren blackmails Curt by threatening to reveal his Lizard experiments to the board of education if Curt revealed Miles' involvement with the supervillain community. Film Martha Connors was supposed to appear in The Amazing Spider-Man played by Annie Parisse, but her scenes were cut from the final film. It's implied throughout the movie that she had divorced from her husband some time prior. References External links * Martha Connors at Marvel Wiki Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters created by Stan Lee Category:Characters created by Steve Ditko Category:Fictional characters from Florida Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1963